totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Izzy and Noah's First Date
Just a short story I wrote from the camp: Toad-al Writers Island by Toad. I really liked the story, so I decided to put it here. Enjoy. Izzy and Noah's First Date ﻿ Noah and Izzy's First Date (Takes place during TDI before Noah was eliminated.) As Noah walked into the dimly lit room, he was greeted by a beautiful face. Curly, orange hair. Flashing, green, squinted eyes. The face belonged to Izzy. Noah rolled his eyes. "Why did you invite me here?" he asked. "Shouldn't we be back at camp?" "No, silly! I invited you here to have some special time!" Izzy yelled. Noah held his head, in annoyance. "Alright, fine," Noah admitted. "But, we can't be here much longer. It's almost curfew..." Izzy clapped her hands together and pushed Noah over to the table. Noah sat down at the low table, while Izzy did a back flip over to the kitchen, to prepare her and Noah's meal. I wonder what type of food she'll poison me with... ''Noah thought, sarcastically. When Izzy had returned to the room, she was holding the plates of food on her head and somehow managed to throw the plates on the table, undamaged. "Tonight, we're having my favorite. Roasted bear!" Izzy exclaimed, as she began to cut the cooked flesh of the bear. Noah eyed the food with disgust. "Hey, Nutty," Noah said. "Did you say roasted bear?" "Yeah! It's my favorite!" Izzy shouted, showing the mashed-up food in her mouth to Noah. "Come on, try it!" Noah reluctantly picked up a fork and jabbed it into the bear. Izzy was watching with big eyes, hoping that Noah would enjoy it. Noah took the fork to his mouth, and began to chew the meat. Izzy's eyes grew wider. Noah was waiting for the disgusting taste when, he tasted a rich, juicy, steak-like taste. "This... This is great!" Noah exclaimed, surprised by his fondness for the meal. Izzy smiled. ---- When they had finished their meal, Izzy began to talk about her family. "Well you see, my dad was a very abusive man, he would always strike me when he got angry... Usually when he came home from the bar... I would hear my mom and my dad fighting, while I would be in my bed, wide awake, hearing the screaming and the tossing of beer bottles..." Noah had been surprised to hear this confession about Izzy's father, and saw a tear fall out of the corner of Izzy's eye. "... One day, my dad had left me and my mom," Izzy said, tears dropping from her eyes. "And he was going to the bar... Then, he got drunk, while he was driving, and... and... he died." Izzy finished, tears streaming from her puffy red eyes. "But that wasn't the end," Izzy continued. "My mother had been heart-broken. She loved him... I loved him..." Izzy said. "Eventually, I tried blocking out the pain and emotion from life, which resulted in me, well, becoming me." "Oh, Izzy," Noah said softly. "I'm so sorry." Noah sat down next to Izzy and put his arms around her, tears falling like mad from her eyes. "And you, Noah," Izzy continued. "You're the only one who cared about me. No one else would listen; they thought I am the crazy girl, they never bothered to hear my story." "The others don't mean anything. They're a bunch of maniacs themselves." Noah said. Izzy looked up at Noah's face. "Noah. I love you." And before Noah could answer, Izzy pulled his lips to her's, resulting in a kiss. Noah was in shock, at first, but then was absorbed in the kiss, closing his eyes. When the kiss had ended, Noah felt guilty and stood up. "Izzy, this is wrong." "Wha- What do you mean?" Izzy said, looking up at Noah with tear-soaked eyes. "Owen. It's Owen. Owen is the one in love with you. If we were together... Well, he would never forgive me" Noah confessed. "But-But Noah!" Izzy shouted, sadly. "I'm sorry Izzy..." Noah said, heading towards the exit, tears falling from his eyes. Izzy was left there. Cold, and alone. '''The End.﻿' ﻿ Category:Noncompetition stories Category:One-Shots